Learning from that cold night - An Ianthony Fanfic
by lotuslove345
Summary: After breaking up with Kalel, Anthony is spending Christmas alone in the old Smosh house. Ian felt bad about leaving Anthony alone so he decided to take Anthony with him on his Christmas vacation to New York with Melanie. After what happened that night in Central Park, things turned out for the worst. Ian/Anthony, Ian/Melanie, Anthony/Kalel (reviews will be loved!)
1. Weeping in the cold (Anthony's POV)

**A/N: My first Ianthony fanfic! Go easy on me please! ^_^**

***RE-EDITED* This Ianthony fic has been on my mind for I guess 3,4 or 5 months now. I never really tend to release it on the internet. But since I already thought of the plot, I might as well create it. It might please those Ianthony fans out there, or I dunno :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, Ian, Anthony or anything else that contains copyright infringement. I only own the plot and/or story line.**

**Okay, so enough blabbering. Here's the fic. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Weeping in the cold**

* * *

I couldn't stay in an empty hotel room any longer; I had no one to talk with, no one to be with, I just couldn't entertain myself in a lonely room.

_**It just seems so...quiet… **_

So I decided to head out, and go to the Central Park to walk around the snow for a bit. I need to get my thoughts fixed.

I need some space.

I need some air.

After arriving at the park, I roamed around and examined the beautiful scenery covered in snow. The scenery made me smile.

I always thought snow was beautiful, who doesn't?

I need to straighten out my thoughts.

I just couldn't accept it.

Maybe it was just the snow and the pressure in this city. I know I'm not that kind of guy, but these strange feelings just came out of nowhere. It quickly spread through my mind like a virus.

When Kalel broke up with me that night, my life was just over. I felt numb.

I never really thought Kalel would do something to me like that.

_**But she just did… **_

But at that same night, some part of me relieved.

I don't know why…

A cold breeze blew and few drops of snow landed on my head.

I had enough of walking around the park for now, but I'm still too lazy to go back to my hotel room, so I decided to look for a bench to rest on.

After passing some trees and lights, I finally came across a bench.

But someone else was sitting on the bench; it was weird seeing someone else out here in the middle of the night.

What was weirder: I knew who this person was, judging by his bowly-shaped hair, pale skin and crystal blue eyes.

It was Ian, sitting alone on the park bench, being only lit by a lamppost near him, eyes red and teary, covered in snow.

I hesitated to walk towards him, but I quickly reminded myself that he was still my best friend and I hated seeing him like this.

Plus, I need to know why he's sobbing in the cold.

I took a deep breath, and slowly walked to him; carefully sliding next to him.

His back was turned and he kept sobbing softly; he probably didn't know I was right beside him.

I coughed lightly to get his attention and softly said "I-Ian?" he slightly flinched when I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder.

He slowly turned; his eyes where really red and swollen with tears.

He used his forearm to quickly wipe his tears away and sniffled.

"O-Oh, hi Anthony…didn't see you there…" he said in a fragile voice. He tried his best to cover his tears away; he was doing a terrible job.

"Ian, what's wrong? Did something happen?" I said, being a little straight-forward.

He tried to pull a weary smile, but failed. "W-What are you talking about? What makes you think something happened? N-Nothing happened… h-honest…" he said, stuttering.

I pulled in a concerned look, and then Ian's face fell.

He turned away and stared at his snow-covered feet.

He was silent for a second, and then he finally spoke. "Melanie and I had a big fight…" he said.

My eyes widened. Despite the feelings rambling around my head and heart, I knew I had to feel bad for Ian, I can see it in his eyes that he loved Melanie very much and he was always happy with her being around, just as I was with Kalel.

But now he looked fragile and completely broken, this was unlike him.

"W-What? Why?" I asked, totally in shock.

He softly sighed, leaned back and closed his eyes; he made it completely obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. I tried my best to take those words back "I-I'm so sorry, Ian…I didn't know…" I slowly turned away and looked down.

Silence filled the park; we were just sitting there for several minutes; covered in snow.

_**Just the two of us… **_

I felt comfortable with the silence, but I knew I needed say something.

I softly sighed, "Ian…it's okay, it's been done. You have to get over her." that  
was probably the last thing I wanted to say, I didn't know why I said that, it came out of nowhere. I heard him sigh.

"You don't know…" he said. I turned to him, he was shaking his head.

"You don't know how much it hurts, I can't get over it, I can't get over _her _…the pain, constant stabbing in my heart, how I lost her…just like that…you don't know…" he said, a bit furiously.

I looked down for a sec, thinking about what he just said, then I knitted my eyebrows; I felt anger, stirring up inside me.

"You're wrong…" I mumbled. I looked back up, staring into Ian confused face.

"You're wrong. You think I didn't know how you felt? You think I've never felt pain? You think I've never felt the pain, losing the only girl I loved? Well, you're wrong!" I shouted, Ian flinched a little and his face fell, again.

He looked away, back at his feet.

I felt guilty, just saying that into Ian's broken hearted face "I-Ian… I didn't… I'm so—"

"No, it's okay. You're right, I'm sorry. I almost forgot about Kalel…" he softly said then chuckled a bit "Heh, so I guess we're in the same boat, huh?"

Now my heart felt really heavy. "Ian, no. I'm sorry; I snapped… it was just… I was…" I stopped half-sentence and just sighed. "I'm really sorry Ian…" I said.

He shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry about…it's really my fault, I'm the one who snapped. I just couldn't take the pressure…I just couldn't accept losing Melanie… I just couldn't accept my feelings, or control them…" he said.

_**If only he could see right through me…**_

He smiled and turned to me, his eyes were sparkling. "I appreciate you being here with me, you know…comforting me. I've honestly never had a best friend like you, who's always been there for me whenever I feel down." he chuckled softly and looked away.

"You know the feeling that you love someone, but she loves someone else or you're not even sure she loves you back?" he said.

_"…" _

"Well, I know I've felt that, way back when I first met Melanie… I know you probably did too, with—" he quickly turned back to face me but was interrupted by a pair of lips, brushing against his.

* * *

**A/N: So! Did you like it? If you did, let me know what you think about it! If you didn't... don't tell me, it might destroy me :'P**

**This story will be more, I guess I can say slow paced. **

**(Btw, story is inspired by the songs "Learn from the night" by Sent by Ravens and "The Scientist" by Coldplay :))**


	2. The Aftershock (Ian's POV)

**A/N: WOW. It's been like, 10 years since I updated a new chapter. Sorry for not updating this story for awhile, I was busy doing other stuff that involved family problems and school problems. But the good news is that it's summer vacation! :D Plus, I was busy writing my othe Smosh fic. Btw, by the time you guys read this, the first chapter is re-edited. So you might wanna check that out :)**

**Now here's the second chapter. I PROMISE I would upload this story often now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Aftershock**

* * *

I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I just sat there, with eyes wide open, face turning red, being covered by snow and being lit only by a lamppost, in front of Anthony who was moving his lips against mine.

His lips were so soft and warm as it moved against mine. It was probably the warmest thing I came across this day.

I didn't understand exactly what was happening…

I was speechless; this was all happening a little too fast.

A few seconds passed when he decided to part his lips from mine. The kiss lasted for about 15 seconds.

He looked at me with a confused face, like nothing even happened. "You okay, man? You look a little red..."

"I-I-I-I…" I was seriously stuttering like crazy. I must've looked like a dumbass in front of him.

I cleared my throat and looked at him, straight in his warm and innocent brown eyes. "A-Anthony… you _do_ realize what you just did, r-right?"

He crossed his eyebrows. "No. What the hell did I do?"

My jaw dropped. He doesn't remember? It was just a second ago! It's either that or he's just fooling around. But, it's unlike him to fool around in this serious situation.

"Anthony…" I softly said, "y-you…just _kissed_ me…"

His expression changed from confused to surprised. "W-What…?"

He quickly turned away from me. He placed his hands on his head like he was just humiliated.

"Is _that_ what happened…? Son of a bitch…" he cursed under his breath.

His head slowly turned to me; he started to slide away from me, he stood up from the edge of his seat and started to slowly walk away, our eyes still locked. His eyes were full of worry and shame.

"I-I-Ian… I-I'm so sorry. I j-just… I don't know what happened! I-It just… I didn't mean to… i-it wasn't like…" he stuttered.

"I…I'm sorry Ian, I'm really sorry…" he said as his last words before running away.

"Anthony, wait!" I shouted, but by then, he disappeared in the snow covered forest.

I would normally stand up and go after him, but I don't know what I'm gonna do next after I catch up with him. What am I gonna tell him?

I sat back and sighed. I stared up at the beautiful sky, letting snow drop on top of my face. I need to think out what just happened before I look for Anthony.

I was still shocked; I still couldn't believe that just happened a minute ago. Everything happened so fast, it all happened in a snap of a finger, and I'm like: _What just happened?_

I mean, a few minutes ago, I was sitting here alone in the cold and the next minute I was making out with Anthony Padilla, in a snow covered park in the middle of the night.

Is this even real life? It was hard to believe that your bestfriend was making out with you, on a Christmas vacation in New York with your girlfriend. Ehm, _ex-girlfriend_…

I didn't know why, but that kiss somewhat felt…right and comfortable.

Maybe it was because I knew that was coming? No, that was completely unexpected…

Or maybe it was just because it was Anthony.

I felt really comfortable around Anthony. I mean, if that was another guy. I would totally freak the hell out and push him away.

If I have to kiss him back, I would. But I couldn't.

Being in total shock isn't the only reason why I couldn't kiss him back.

That kiss was something that needed some explaining to do. Why would he kiss me? Why now? Why in this very night when I just broke up with Melanie..?

This is exactly what Melanie was worried about, the reason why we fought, the reason why we broke up.

I sighed at that thought. I slowly closed my eyes as I tried to recap our fight from earlier...

* * *

**A/N: Oops, sorry for the short chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter would probabaly be longer than this one ;)**


End file.
